


Who Says You Can't Love?

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aroace Claire Novak, Coming Out, Gen, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ’…Jody?’ ‘Yeah?’ ‘Can I ask you something?’Claire's spent a long time thinking she's too messed up to fix for a variety of reasons. Jody puts one of those reasons to bed.





	Who Says You Can't Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Catch 19-year-old me exploring all facets of her queerness through fictional characters, haha ^^
> 
> This is set around a year from Claire’s appearance in 10x20 (post-Darkness), and I’ve decided that Jody, Donna, Alex, Krissy and Claire now all live together as a kind of family - maintaining normal jobs like Jody does in canon (and school for Krissy - by my reckoning, she’d be in her senior year at this point), but they hunt part-time.

’…Jody?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Can I ask you something?’

The sheriff smiled, handing Claire another clean plate to dry. ‘Of course you can.’ The two of them were standing at the sink, the only ones in the kitchen. Donna wouldn’t be back until late, and Krissy and Alex had run off as soon as they’d finished eating. Normally Claire would have been right behind them - well, until they got a few steps towards the back door and Jody called them all back to help clear.

But when Claire had lingered and started to gather the cutlery up, Jody (after more than a moment of surprise) had figured that something like this was coming. So she’d let the other two make their escape and then waited patiently, running the hot water and saying no more than ‘You dry, sweetie.’ After all, Claire on the brink of sharing something was easier to spook than a young doe, and Jody had learned that it did more harm than good to actively pry.

And now, it seemed, her patience had paid off. Claire kept her gaze focused on her task as she continued, ‘It’s, uh… about, you know… liking people.’  
Jody raised an eyebrow. ‘Liking people, or… _liking _people?’  
Claire still didn’t meet her eyes, but muttered, ‘You know what I mean. The second one.’  
Jody hid a grin. She had an idea where this was going. _Got ourselves a little crush, young lady? _‘Alright, what about it?’  
‘It’s… normal to like someone, right? Wanting to date someone, that kind of thing.’

Considering what her childhood had been like, Jody wasn’t all that surprised at the question, and idly wondered whether even her grandma had ever talked with Claire on this topic. ‘Of course it is, Claire. Happens to everyone. For most people, once they hit their teens… you’d think it was the most important thing on earth, the way they act.’   
She felt a wave of exasperation, tinged with something darker, as she remembered some of the paperwork that had crossed her desk over the years. She’d seen how crazy youngsters could get over love. Of course, most of it was small scale drama that didn’t go beyond the high school hallway, but on rare occasions there’d been a fight bad enough to catch the attention of her department. She remembered a particularly bad one last year, when two boys feuding over a girl had led to a ten-person street brawl with blows vicious enough to break bones. And that was before one moron got his car involved. It was a miracle no-one died.

She pushed those thoughts aside, focused again on Claire, who was just drying the last bowl as she said, ‘Right. That’s what I thought.’ But she didn’t sound reassured, or like anything else was forthcoming. Her tone was resigned, her face shuttered - except for the barest hint of an expression Jody could only describe as disheartened. ‘I’m gonna go find the others.’

'Oh no you don’t, young lady,’ Jody said, gently taking her arm before she could do more than half-turn to the door. On second thoughts, screw patience - if Claire _looked _disheartened, chances are she _felt _like the world was ending (again). There wasn’t much that could stop that girl seeming indifferent when she wanted to. So the sheriff led her back over to the table and sat her down, taking the chair next to her and turning to face the nineteen-year-old. 'What’s this about?’  
'It’s nothing.’   
'Really? Because you’ve been wandering around for the last week like you’re half-dreaming, you’ve been so wrapped up in your thoughts.’ When Claire didn’t say a word - didn’t even look up - Jody continued more gently. 'Look, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Everyone’s entitled to a little privacy. But if something’s bothering you, maybe I can help.’

Claire did meet her gaze then, if briefly. After a few moments she quietly said, 'It’s just… I don’t think that I’m normal. About that stuff.’   
'What do you mean, normal?’  
The girl shifted in her seat. 'You know, what you just said. About how teenagers get with - love, and all that crap. I… I just don’t _get _that way, you know? I mean, I work with a bunch of guys, and sometimes they flirt - and I sort of go along with it, but there’s no-one I’ve ever really _liked_ in that way. And I thought maybe it was because I liked girls or something, but - but I’ve realised I just don’t get that way about _anyone_, of any gender.’

All the stoicism was gone from Claire’s face now - she was looking at Jody with wide eyes that implored her to understand, to help. _Tell me what’s wrong. Help me fix it._  
And Jody, for the life of her, had no idea how to respond for a moment. 'Claire…’  
But then, just as suddenly, the walls were back up. 'Yeah, I know. It’s probably nothing.’ She let out a mirthless laugh. 'Maybe I just haven’t met the right person yet and I’m overreacting. Or, hey, it’s not like I’m normal - this is probably just another way I’m massively screwed in the head.’

'You can quit thinking that right now,’ Jody scolded, but there was no heat behind it. 'You are no more 'screwed in the head’ than anyone else here.’  
Claire snorted. “Here’? You mean the house full of people who go out and hunt monsters on the weekends?’  
There was a pause, and then both of them had to laugh at the absurdity of it. 'Yeah, okay,’ Jody conceded, 'so we’re all a little weird here. But still, Claire - people feel what they feel, and there’s no use trying to make head or tail of why or why not. There’s nothing wrong with you.’  
'Sure, apparently I just can’t love. Nothing wrong with that,’ she replied sarcastically.

'Who says you can’t love?’ Jody asked. 'So maybe you don’t want the romance thing. Big deal. That’s not all that love is.’ She considered it for a moment, then put her hand over Claire’s on the table, pleasantly surprised when it wasn’t awkwardly pulled away. 'Love is just… caring for someone. Looking out for them. Wanting their happiness as much as you want your own - or even a little more.’  
Claire still looked doubtful, and Jody decided to risk bringing up a once-forbidden subject. 'You’ve loved people before, Claire. You loved your parents, right? And your grandma?’  
The girl’s head jerked up, and for a moment the sheriff feared she’d gone too far. But then Claire nodded. 'Yeah,’ she whispered. 'Yeah, I did.’  
Jody smiled at her charge. 'I know you did. Just like I know you love Krissy, and Donna. And despite the fact that you and Alex can fight like cats and dogs, I know you love her too. Because you’re family now. No rule that says you gotta ’_like_ like’ someone to love them, Claire. People need love, but you don’t need romance for that. You just need other people.’

It took a few moments - but when Claire smiled, there was a sense of relief behind it, and a genuine gratitude that made her seem a lot younger.   
For a moment, at least, until the expression turned into a familiar smirk. 'Just need other people, huh? I guess I’ll be alright then. Haven’t been able to shake you four yet.’  
Jody laughed. 'Well, don’t hold your breath, missy.’ Then, as Claire stood and practically bounded out of the door, she added softly, 'We’re not going anywhere.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
